Projection screens are well known and have existed for many decades. Projection screens generally include a large expanse of reflective material upon which an image is projected by a projector. Because of the large size of projection screens, if a projection screen is flat and permanently placed, it generally makes the room unusable for many other purposes because of the large area that has been taken up by the spatial requirements of the projection screen. Accordingly, many projection screens are made to be stored or removed from sight when they are not in use. One way of storing a projection screen is to secure the flexible screen material or fabric to a spool or roll and then to roll the projection screen by rotating the spool or roll so that the projection screen is stored in a spiral wrapped around the roll.
Since the edge of the projection screen must be secured to the roll in some way, the edge has a finite thickness which protrudes from the roll. As further layers of the projection screen are rolled about the roller, the location at which the top edge of the projection screen is secured to the roller tends to leave an impression on following layers of material that are wrapped over it. After a period of time, a projection screen will develop a crease or seam imprint that appears periodically over the surface of the projection screen where the impression of the upper edge of the projection screen on the roller passes through the material of the screen. This is sometimes referred to as ladder marking. This periodically appearing imprint appearing in the screen disrupts the images projected on the screen and can be distracting to individuals viewing the projected image. Further, the periodic nature of the crease or seam eventually leads to unusual wear at the locations of the screen that correspond to the crease or seam and will cause the projection screen to require eventual replacement.